


Odd Meetings

by FoggyWhimsy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyWhimsy/pseuds/FoggyWhimsy
Summary: Loona's love story started when her adoptive father, Blitz, ran the richest girl in her high school over.
Relationships: Octavia Goetia/Loona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Pro Tip: Don't Run the Local Rich Girl Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back again with a new fic. This one however will not be a short but rather a full blown fic that should be upwards of 20 chapters. I will try to update once or twice a week. Once again my account is strictly 15+ and anyone below that age will be blocked as per my rules. These characters obviously do not belong to me but rather the incredible Vivziepop over on instagram, twitter and youtube. Enjoy!

"Blitz! Blitz!" Loona yelled as her adoptive father's busted old van swerved on the street. "Fucking watch where you're driving!" She grabbed at the seat belt so hard her knuckles turned white. She kicked her feet up onto her seat, dead positive they were about to crash into either someone or something. Blitz laughed, righting the car back onto it's proper lane.

"Live a little Looney, we'll be fine!" He laughed and Loona shot a glare at him. The man was the furthest thing from sensible, perhaps a little too reckless and definitely had more than a few screws lose. Usually Loona was able to handle his random spurts of sheer crazy just fine, but goddammit they were human and he was about to fucking kill them both. Or some poor civilian that had the audacity to exist beside them. 

Loona ran her hands through her now disheveled white hair. "You're going to get us killed asshole." She settled back down for the most part, but her hand never left that damn seat belt. Blitz took his grey and brown eyes off the road in favor for looking at his daughter. He was tan, but had white splotches of skin over his right eye and forehead, more spots were on his hands and chest, too. He kept his silver and black hair slicked back, a few strands hung loose. The silver wasn't from old age, Blitz was actually quite young only about twenty-six or so, it was from a pretty cool dye job in Loona's opinion. Not that she would actually ever admit to that. 

"I'm not gonna kill us. Give me some credit." He gave her a lopsided grin. She didn't by into that all. On a whim Loona looked out towards the road and lunged towards the steering wheel. 

"Watch out!" She yelled and swerved the van just a little too late. It still managed to kick out the back wheel of the bike Loona was trying to avoid, leading the girl on the bike to go spinning towards a ditch on side of the road. Blitz grabbed the wheel and swerved off to the side of the road, causing Loona to slam her side into the car door. 

Blitz slammed on the breaks before the van could go any further. Loona gathered her thoughts, unbuckled and all but threw herself out of the van, running towards the girl. "Holy shit, are you ok?" Loona crouched beside her, throwing her backpack aside. The girl groaned in pain, trying to get up before slumping right back down. 

"I think I broke my arm." She mumbled. At the sound of her voice the color in Loona's already pale face drained. The person they hit was the richest girl in Loona's entire school, Octavia Goetia. Yep. Her and Blitz were fucked. Octavia's father was known for giving people a run for their money when it involved the well being of his daughter. 

Blitz ran towards her only to stop abruptly when he saw just exactly who he hit. Octavia took one look at him and scowled. "You." Blitz scowled right back at her, crossing his arms. Was it ridiculous that he had beef with a 17 year old? Yeah, it was. But he never claimed to be the more mature of the two. 

"Ah well maybe I'm not sorry about your arm." Loona looked between the two, more than a little confused. 

"You two know each other?" Loona had only been adopted last week by Blitz. It had been a enough time to get her settled and familair with her high school but hardly gave her enough time to know what was going on with Blitz or anyone else for that matter. 

"He has a...thing for my Dad." Octavia said bitterly. The tan girl frowned, her pale blue eyes landing back onto Loona. "You're the new girl, right? Blitz's daughter?" 

"Adopted." Loona corrected immediately and stood up, holding her hand out for the smaller girl to take. Octavia gracefully took it, standing despite her obviously broken arm. "Hospital?" 

Octavia nodded. "Hospital." 

Follow my Twitter for sneak peeks!

twitter.com/FlyingWritez?s=09


	2. Dad's are Dramatic

Loona helped Octavia into the busted old van, sitting beside her in the middle row. "Sorry about that, Blitz is a fucking idiot." Loona sighed, having to slam the side door for it to close right. Octavia held right arm in her left, careful to support it while also not moving it too much. She was a tall girl, which Loona would later learn that her height came from her father, her hair was fluffy and dark purple, it reminded Loona of a scene kid. She had a beanie with a gold tiara pattern sewn on, a long sleeved pink sweater and black jeans. She was in all honesty pretty. 

"Trust me. I know." Octavia leaned her head back on the seat of the van. "I met him all of one time, he's crazy." Loona genuinely could not agree more. 

"So, what kind of thing does he have going on with your Dad?" Loona asked, she was genuinely curious, again she didn't know half as much about Blitz as she wanted to. Octavia looked at her as though she was trying to think of a response. 

"I guess he's sort of my Dad's body guard..." Among other things, but body guard seemed like the appropriate term. Blitz barked up a laugh. 

"Assassin. I don't do that body guard shit." Blitz glanced at them through the rear-view mirror and then focused on the road once again. Didn't need to get into another car crash now did they? Loona's head snapped to look at him. 

"WHAT." There was no way she had heard that correctly. "You're a WHAT?!" As her voice rose, Octavia shrunk back away from the sudden loud noise. 

"Oh calm down! It's not that bad." Blitz waved her off as though being an assassin was completely normal. Perhaps for him it was, but it wasn't for Loona, it was far from normal. So he's literally insane. "Plus, it's a great paying job." In reality he just liked getting payed to kill numerous people, but she certainly didn't need to know that. The Goetian's had more enemies than what most would assume. 

"How the hell did they approve your adoption papers?" Loona hissed, settling as far away from him as she possibly could. 

"He kills people and my Dad keeps him out of legal trouble...there isn't a single spot on his legal records." Octavia explained, she seemed so used to it. "It's pretty tame compared to He- er, where I'm from." She corrected herself, eyes flicking away from Loona's and shifted away, opting to look out the window. A tense but not awkward silence settled over the van for the rest of the drive, giving Loona some time to think over what she'd just learned. 

Getting checked into the hospital was easy enough, and in no time Octavia was bandaged up. Blitz stood as soon as the doctor left. "Well Looney I think it's time we left. Your little friend here is clearly fine and you have classes to get to." Not that he actually cared about her attendance, no he was trying to avoid something a bit more pressing. He handed Loona her bag. "Now let's g-" 

"Blitzyyy." Cooed a smooth, accented voice from the door. Blitz shrunk back, turning around slowly to face the source of the sound. There stood a stunningly tall man, nearing roughly 7 feet, much like Blitz his hair was slicked back, though it was clear the silver in his hair from old age. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, and dressed like any other dad a white T-shirt and khaki shorts with sandals. Wrinkles settled under his black eyes, he looked positively livid. 

"Stolaaas." The word was dragged out like he knew he was in some deep shit. 

"Do stay." Stolas sat in a chair, though it may as well have been a throne. There was an undeniable elegance to the man, he held himself like royalty of some sort. Which with the insane of amount money and seemingly power he possessed he may as well have been. His hands curled over the arm of the chair as he sat forward, glaring down at Blitz. "Now, would you mind telling me what caused my little starfire harm, Blitzy?" Any amount of playfulness was gone from his voice, now Blitz's name was said with venom. 

Blitz knew damn well what he had done, and knew just how much trouble he was in. Still, he leaned back, keeping his posture relaxed. "Eh, you know. Just decided to pick your kid up off the side of the road. You're welcome by the way." 

Stolas narrowed his eyes, un-amused by the answer he received. "Anything else you need tell me?" It wasn't a question but rather a tense demand. Blitz gave him a lazy grin, testing his luck with every second he chose to stay silent. 

"Van swerved and popped the wheel of her bike out. She shouldn't have been in the road." He shrugged. 

"You shouldn't have been swerving the entire time, Blitz." Stolas snarled, all but going stiff. He let Blitz get away with a lot of things, including disrespecting the Goetian name. He however would not let the harm of his daughter go by unnoticed. Loona quirked an eyebrow. They had only called Stolas to inform him that his daughter was in the hospital, not what had caused her to crash. So how did he know? Not even the doctors were aware of Blitz swerving on the road. 

"Ah! Looks like you already know what happened!" Blitz was the first to stand though Stolas slowly rose to tower over the smaller man. "Which means me and Looney here will be going now." There was little more than a challenge in his mismatched eyes, daring Stolas to say or do more. Stolas's shoulders suddenly relaxed. 

"Very well then, Blitz. We will talk later then." It was said so casually but judging by the way Blitz stiffened up, Loona guessed that had more meaning than what was verbally shown. 

"Let's go." Blitz tugged at Loona's wrist once and walked out, trusting that she would follow without having to be told twice. She did, something about Stolas set off several alarms. One of them being he can't be trusted. 

"How the hell did he know that you were swerving?" Loona asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Blitz shrugged.

"Who knows. The fucker has eyes everywhere." 

Follow my twitter for sneak peaks: 

twitter.com/FlyingWritez?s=09


	3. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character. He's important later I swear on it. Enjoy!

New character arrival. He's important later I promise. Enjoy~

Octavia wasn't spotted around the school for nearly a week after the accident, which obviously stirred up more than a few rumors among the student body and some of the teachers too. Loona found herself looking for the girl despite her not being there for a few days, eventually losing hope around Thursday. Not looking for Octavia meant other thoughts plagued Loon's mind. She was still mulling over the fact that Blitz was a for-hire assassin and that the Goetian family had more power than what they truly let on. It was inhuman almost. 

It caused her to zone out in more than one more class such as English. Fatal mistake, her teacher- William Vernon- slammed his hand on her desk, effectively making her jump back in surprise. "For the third time in the past twenty minutes, Loona. Pay attention!" He looked equally parts concerned and annoyed. Despite his lack in patience for his students, he did care and wish all of them well. 

"Shit, sorry." She muttered, suddenly finding the tiles of the floor entirely too interesting. William let out a muffled 'hmmph' and continued on with the lesson. Still her mind was far from the subject at hand until the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Next period was lunch, so she slunk off towards that, planning to waste the 30 minutes scrolling through her socials rather than eating shitty food. At least that was initial plan up until a familiar voice called out to her. 

"Loona." It came from the lunch line, lo and behold it was Octavia calling her over. Loona winced when she saw the girls arm in a sling, various signatures were already scribbled on it. She wasn't hungry, but she walked over to her anyway. May as well grab an apple or something. Maybe a soda. 

"Hey." Loona wasn't quite for sure why she was on edge around Octavia this time around, she just found herself playing with her hair, avoiding her gaze completely. Christ she had to get better about eye contact. "Uh, sorry about your arm. Again." 

Octavia shrugged. "It's fine. I probably should've been looking where I was biking anyway." Regardless, Loona should've been looking out for her. They were both in the wrong it seemed. An awkward silence fell over them. What else was there to say? Loona knew hardly anything about the girl beside her, other than the fact that within the first week of her being at her new school she'd learned that Stolas was not a man to be messed with. 

"So, uh, I heard Blitz got yelled at by your father, huh?" Loona asked after the silence got just a tad bit uncomfortable. The line moved forward and Octavia tensed her shoulders. 

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever heard my Dad yell like that before." Octavia grabbed her food a she spoke, they moved to a table not from from the line after Loona had grabbed an apple and soda. Taking a seat, Octavia continued as she took a bite of her salad. "Actually, I don't think I've ever heard my Dad yell in general." Not from what she could recall anyway. 

"Lucky." Loona mumbled, taking a bite out of her apple. "Blitz yells a lot. Fucker just doesn't shut up." A week. She'd been living with Blitz and in that time span she'd told him to shut the fuck up at least twenty times only for him to completely laugh it off. It was absolutely infuriating. Octavia laughed. 

"Things are always so quiet at my place. Have to play music to make the place feel more alive." So long as her mother wasn't pitching a fit about whatever, the place was dead silent. 

"Really? What kinda music do you listen to?" Loona asked, tilting her head. Finally a topic she was interested in. Not that she wasn't interested in Octavia. She was very interested in her, found her to be a bit more unique than the others despite not standing out against the other students. Octavia stopped eating her food, thinking over the various songs and playlists she normally listened to.

"I don't really know. All? I really like Mother Mother though. And rock. What about you?"

"Verosika Mayday is one of my favorite artists right now. Can't really think of any others, though." Loona shrugged. Over the next thirsty minutes, the two went over several topics of conversation, even continuing to chatter as they walked to their individual classes. Octavia turned to her before she walked through the door of her math class. 

"Hey, you're pretty cool. Want to hang out later today?" 

Follow my twitter for sneak peeks and more: 

twitter.com/FlyingWritez?s=09


End file.
